


Hell's best butler

by MortemKy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemKy/pseuds/MortemKy
Summary: Ciel awakens in hell but he isn't dead, News spread that there is a human in hell, Ciel finds an unlikely band of demons to help him get back home, but one demon has something else in mind for the little human. But he is forgetting Ciel's best weapon.His Butler.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Seeking Residents

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS GUYS, CRAZY FKING IDEA!!!!!!!!
> 
> Tell me if you like it. c;

Ciel opened his eyes to see a red sky, groaning sitting up he looks around, he rubs his eyes to see a figure walking towards him, as the figure started to come more into view he saw a very tall blonde person but it wasn't a person, she kneeled down and stared at him. Ciel got a better look at her, her white skin like snow, Her black lips and her cheeks, those red cheeks reminded him of a clown really, and her light yellow eyes, he snapped out of the stare when she started to speak to him.

"Umm Hi, are you okay there? that was quite a fall" She said with concern in her voice, she held out her hand for Ciel to take which he hesitated for a second but took her hand to get up.

"I'm quite alright, Where am I? Who are you?" She shuffles her feet a bit and rubs the back of her head. "Well.... you're in hell" Ciel one eye widens.

"So I died?"

"Oh no no no, it's strange to have a human here but everyone saw you crash down" She exclaimed as Ciel picked up his hat and cane.

"If everyone saw me coming down why are you the only one over here?"

"Well, there were 3 others that came down as well, I just so happen to be close to you we have to get you out of here." Before Ciel can say anything else she grabs his arm and pulls him into her limo, once he was shoved in he was greeted to another figure but she was way different from the white red-cheeked one. This figure was slim with slightly dark gray skin, she had white hair with light pink stripes at the ends with a big pink bow in it. Ciel can only see one of her eyes which was light yellow, Her other eye was missing and was replaced by a pink X. The limo speeds off and the figures both look at Ciel.

"Sorry for rushing you but us demons can smell a human, it's better to stay hidden" Ciel dusted himself off.

"Alright, I get that. What are your names?" He asked.

"Well I'm Charlie and this demon is Vaggie" Vaggie looked at Ciel and did a small wave as Charlie continued. " What's your name?" 

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive and the Queen's watchdog" Ciel stated proudly with a hand on his chest. 

"Uhh yeah don't know what queen you're talking about, but nice to meet you, Ciel" 

"Where are we going?" He asked looking out the window, he saw all types of creatures and places, if it wasn't for these demons hell wouldn't look like hell at all.

"We are going to my hotel, you will be safe there," Charlie said with a smile. The rest of the ride Ciel looked out the window. They finally came to a stop getting out the limo Ciel analyzes the hotel, " _Hazbin Hotel_ " clear as day. The three of them walked up to the door before Charlie turned around and warned Ciel to be careful of the other demons that stay in the hotel, but he had to be careful around the radio demon, he was very intimidating which Ciel took note on. They entered into a lobby that was empty, glancing to the left Ciel notices a bar with a big winged cat behind it drinking what looks like beer or something. Charlie puts a hand on Ciel's shoulder which he swats away walking to a couch sitting down crossing his leg over the other.

"I will sit here, get everyone who lives here so they are aware of my presence," Ciel said as Charlie nodded and went to go get everyone to the lobby as Vaggie stood next to the couch staring at Ciel, he huffs as Charlie comes back with more demons behind her. "Better be a good reason for this toots I was bu-" the room falls silent as all eyes are on the human on the couch.

"Umm everyone this is Ciel, he doesn't know how he got here and I'm going to help him get back home. Charlie says to the group that is still standing, looking at Ciel like deers in headlights. Ciel got a good look at each one of them, There was that cat, a little cyclops, a tall four-armed thing, and a red deer-like man.

"Toots' why is that here?" Angel asked as Ciel glared at him. 

"Me and Vaggie were in the town and he landed near us, I want everyone to keep quiet about him staying here. We don't need unnecessary attention from all these demons." She exclaimed while everyone slowly nods, Husk, shook his shock to ask. "So is he like a pirate or something?" 

"Well, I don't know why he has that over his eye, maybe a scar?" Ciel rolls his eyes but immediately rubbed over his right eye and felt the patch, he remembers that Charlie said 3 others crashed down with him, could one of them have been Sebastian? He shook his thoughts as he felt eyes burn into his soul, he glanced at the red demon that didn't say before turning his attention back to the group.

"I will not be able to get out of this place by myself, Charlie you said more crashed down with me right?"

"Yes 3 more but in different spots" Ciel nodded. "I will need all of you to help me out of here then"

"Hahaha, you are quite a catch, my dear. But I must ask why would we help you?" Ciel guesses that's why they gave him such a ridiculous name like radio demon because that's exactly what he sounded like, an old radio. sighing turning to look at the demon staring at him Ciel grinned.

"I will not need your help, you're already giving me a headache by talking"

Everyone froze in place as Ciel was being rude to one of the powered demons in hell. Alastor stared at Ciel, his smile never wavered before busting out into laugher.

"Ohh he is quite entertaining, No fear, I like that my dear" Alastor put his hands behind his back watching his new prey smiling wide. Ciel stood up and slowly started to remove his eyepatch as everyone watched him.

"I know you're here with me, you have a contract."

Ciel let his eyepatch drop to the ground as everyone saw in his right eye, It was a pentagram inside a circle, with the magic word "Tetragrammaton" around it, It started to glow purple.

" _SEBASTIAN THIS IS AN ORDER!_ , FIND THE OTHER TWO AND COME TO THE HAZBIN HOTEL"

Once the glow died out Ciel picked up his eyepatch and looked at Charlie. "Show me to my room" He walked past her to the stairway as she snapped out of it and went after him. Everyone stared at the stairway wondering what was up with that kid, shrugging it off everyone goes back to what they doing, all but one...

Alastor walk towards the stairway and he watched as the little human disappeared up the dark stairway, his eyes starts to glow as his smile becomes darker. This human isn't like any others he saw from his years of living, he can smell his delicious soul, he wants it... No, he needs it, he wants to break him and feast on his soul, silly little human, he is going to enjoy breaking his toy until he is ready to fill his hunger.

But.

Alastor is forgetting the one thing Ciel never leaves without.

His Butler. 


	2. Of course, you're here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ciel stays at the hotel, Sebastian wakes up and goes to find his master.

Sebastian woke up on a couch, scanning around the room it grey, very poor design on its walls, and smelled like death. Looking down at his chest he saw he was patched up wearing only blue PJ pants, he didn't like the feeling of knowing someone touched him and removed his shirt, but it was nice of them to heal him. Groaning he lays up just as he heard the door unlocking, shifting his gaze to the door, a dark blue thing comes in the room with a tray.

"I figured you will be up, I've bought you some food and if I may say you need to work on your landing skills," the blue thing said as it set the tray down on the nightstand next to the couch.

"Dearest apologies but where am I?" he ignores the food looking at the blue thing. 

"Welcome to hell" Sebastian chuckled at the thing, his hell was way different from this one. He gets off the couch and bows to the blue demon thanking it for caring for him.

"Sure it was no trouble, I hope you didn't mind I washed your outfit, it's in the laundry room"

"Thank you very much, was I the only one?"

"Huh?"

"That came here, was I the only one?" the blue demon looked at him before moving to sit on the couch, pulling out a remote it turns on the Tv to the news station.

For the next 2 hours Sebastian and the blue demon watch the new go on about the 4 beings crash landing in hell, while the blue demon walks to the kitchen to get snacks, Sebastian gets lost in his thoughts thinking about his master. Was he one of the 3? Did he survive the crash? Should he turn hell over to find him? Did a demon get him?? So many questions and what if's, he was to busy in his thoughts to not see his hand flashing purple. A sharp pain pounded at his ear as he heard Ciel. 

" _SEBASTIAN THIS IS AN ORDER!_ , FIND THE OTHER TWO AND COME TO THE HAZBIN HOTEL" 

The other two? Hazbin Hotel? He puts his hand over his chest.

" _Yes, my lord._ " He says quietly

Jumping up off the couch, Sebastian heads to the laundry room getting dressed, the blue demon comes back to an empty living room, glancing over at her door to the laundry room. She hears shuffling then, the door swings open, stepping out a fresh new Sebastian.

"I appreciate all you have done ma'am, but sadly I have matters to tend too" He bows to the demon, taking her hand kissing it. "I shall repay the favor" 

The demon blushes, her face turning red. "It was nothing, and I will be looking forward to you repaying me" Sebastian winks running out the door.

He climbs a tall building, taking in this new place. " _This is nothing like my hell,_ " he said to himself before hearing demons screaming and running down below, jumping down he landed in front of a small demon that was scared out of its mind. "Why is everyone running?" The demon shook his head before pointing towards all the action, Sebastian suddenly saw a fire in the distant.

"T-T-There is a crazy thing riding a big fire-breathing wolf! He was slicing everyone up and the wolf was eating everyone and putting everything ablaze" The demon ran away as Sebastian ran towards the action. Standing out in the street he sees the fire and many sinners either cut up or half their bodies were eaten. Sebastian turns to come face to face with a red chainsaw, He blocks the blow by drawing out his knives and forks, looking up to see the wielder of the weapon...

 _"BASSY_!!!" 

_oh, no..._

Sebastian moves out the way and wipes off his utensils. "Grim reaper, Grell, I'm assuming your one of the beings that landed here as well" Grell lowers his weapon and spins around Sebastian with little dancing hearts.

"Oh my Bassy, I knew we would be together forever~" Grell cooed, Sebastian rolls his eyes. "But yes and I'm guessing you and that kid are here as well?" Sebastian nodded.

"Well, a demon said there were two of you, who is the las-" a huge blur of whiteness jumped on Sebastian soon hovering over him, the beast started to lick him. 

"Pluto? You're the last one?" Pluto barks and moves back away from him letting him get up. "Well, since you two already did damage I must inform this isn't like our hell."

"Bassy I caught on to that with all these creatures lurking around, How do we get outta here?" Sebastian dusted off his clothes, while Pluto turned into his human form that surprisingly had underwear on. "I must go to my master, he has summoned me to a place called hazbin hotel."

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go, this place gives me the creeps" 

The trio looks and asks around for the hotel, after countless, No's or fuck off's, a weird looking box demon told them that it's in the westside of the pentagram. They finally see it from overhead and tall buildings. As Sebastian gets closer to the hotel he feels a very strange yet powerful aura, ignoring it they stand at the foot of the door, knocking and waiting for an answer, Pluto starts to growl low as the doors open and a clown-like girl stares at the trio.

"M-M-May I help you?" She asks nervously as Sebastian clears his throat.

"Yes, I've come for my master, his name is Ciel Phantomhive" Sebastian smiles at her before bowing down.

"I'm his butler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT GRELL!!  
> LOL jk he's awesome


	3. Foret Noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at this "trying to be the character"

"His butler...?" 

Charlie eyed the person in front of her before eyeing the other two on the side of him. She didn't really care about the one wielding a chainsaw but the other one.... he was literally wearing underwear. Sebastian snapped his fingers at her making her look back at him. 

"May we come in? Miss.."

"Please call me Charlie, yes yes come on in" She holds the door open, Sebastian walks in first with his hands behind his back, Grell skips in like an anime girl that just got asked out by a boy she likes, and Pluto runs in like a wild dog. As they enter Grell spots a sexy kitty cat and Pluto automatically starts barking at the cat demon. On instinct Husk hissed at Pluto before Sebastian steps up and tug at Pluto's chain silencing him, Grell skips over to the bar and leans into Husk wiggling his eyebrows and blowing kisses. 

"Hello, you sexy kitty I bet those claws can cut _very deep~_ " Grell coo at Husk only earning a growl and a middle finger. Sebastian sighed and turned to Charlie who was just watching the scene unfolding.

"Please pardon them" He turned back to both of them and stomped loud getting both their attentions. " _They will behave now_ ," Sebastian said in a threatening tone, Pluto whimpers, and Grell's nose starts to bleed. "Oh, Bassy I want to misbehave for you~" Charlie snickers a bit before telling Sebastian where Ciel is.

"He has one of the presidential suites, he was very picky which room he wanted. Take the elevator to the third floor, room 266" she pointed to the elevator, Sebastian bows and runs to the elevator.

He takes the elevator up to the third floor, upon coming out he sees something down the hall, it looked like a red thing but walking closer he sees it standing right outside the door he needs to go in. He watches as the thing peaks up before turning to him, he got a better look at it.

"Ah, may I help you? new patron? Charlie should have come and got me. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! I am Alastor" he holds out his hand for Sebastian to shake it.

"Apologies nice to meet you, but may you move from in front of this door" Alastor puts his hands behind his back only to move a little more in the doorway.

"My friend I believe this room is taken, I'm sure Charlie didn't give you the wrong room"

"I'm not a patron here, I'm here because my master is" Alastor raised an eyebrow. "Master?" Sebastian smirk at the red demon.

"Why yes my master is in the room you are heavily guarding" before Alastor can respond Ciel swung the door open, he looked at the two demons before eyeing Sebastian.

"Are you going to keep standing there talking to this lonesome creep or are you going to come in? I don't have the patience for this" 

Ciel turns around back into the room as Sebastian moves around Alastor before entering the room he gently brushes his arm against Alastor's, side-eyeing the demon, he turns and faces him with a shit-eating grin. "Do excuse us, we have business to attend to" Sebastian closes the door leaving a very pissed off deer demon out the door.

Alastor stares at the door, growling at the fact or facts that he has not only been touched by the little human wouldn't let him in for anything but this this.... _thing_ comes and he gets in no VIP pass. Alastor backs away from the door and high tails towards the elevator thinking.

" _My little human has a filthy thing protecting him.. this won't do at all!_ "

He headed to the lobby, maybe a little killing later can help him think about what to do to get rid of this filth.

* * *

Ciel sat on the bed as Sebastian stood in front of him, he held out his hand which made the butler kneel down gripping his hand, kissing it gently.

"It took you long enough" Ciel looked up at his butler. "My fault my lord, I was inspecting this new place."

"We aren't here to sight-see, I've been in this room since I got to this place, and that red demon keeps pestering me"

"Would you like for me to handle him..?" 

Ciel huffed. "Handle him on your own time, who were the other two that fell?" 

"Grell and Pluto"

"I expected Grell, no one really important," Ciel exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"In the lobby my lord." 

"Well, might as well head down there, you can prepare lunch while I try to figure this out," Ciel said getting up off the bed, walking to the door with Sebastian right behind him.

They head back to the lobby, coming out the elevator they noticed how everyone was in the lobby. Charlie and Vaggie were sitting on a couch looking through some papers, Husk was downing his booze at the bar, Angel was on his hellphone, Pluto was sleeping by the front door, Grell was shining his chainsaw and Niffy was zooming around cleaning. Ciel taps his cane getting everyone attention,

"BASSY! I've missed you, come over here" Grell licked his lips at Sebastian.

" _Well well, what is this? A new hot fly in my stuck in my web~_ " Sebastian looked over at the pink and white demon that had four arms slowly making his way over to him, swinging his hips seductive at the butler. 

"Hey hot stuff, how about I serve you instead of you serving me?" Angel cooed rubbing his hands up Sebastian's chest. Sebastian rolls his eyes and removed his hands off him before Grell jumped up and started his chainsaw aiming it at the pink spider.

"KEEP ALL YOUR HANDS OFF MY BASSY! HE'S ONLY FOR ME"

"LEARN TO SHARE!, JUST LET ME RIDE HIM TWICE MAYBE THREE TIMES TO SATISFY ME"

"N-NO, NOT ON MY BASSY"

Grell and Angel started yelling making Charlie and Vaggie jump in, Ciel rubbed his head and told Sebastian to find him something that he will eat. Ciel takes a seat at the couch and feels eyes on him, turning to look at the bar he sees the big cat named Husk, he was studying the human before shrugging. Ciel waves him off then says,

"Take a picture, heard they last longer"

"Oh fuck off kid, everyone is so loud and annoying and its all your fault"

Ciel laughs at him before resting his chin on his hands closing his eyes, " _Why do bad things always happen to me?_ "

Ciel knew his life was bad when his parents died, living up to his family name, to finish what they started. Now he is in this hell and stuck with a bunch of idiots. Maybe he is just dreaming, maybe he is just going crazy.... none of this can be real. He slowly hovers a hand over his arm and gives it a light pinch, _he felt it_. Well good to know it isn't a dream,

even if he wishes it were...

* * *

Sebastian entered the kitchen upon entering a smell hits his nose, he sees a very familiar red demon over the shove, it appears he is cooking but what? Alastor's ears twitch and he shifts his gaze to Sebastian.

"I recommend not soiling the kitchen. So would you be so kind to leave" Sebastian chuckles softly at the demon and goes over to the refrigerator to see if there is something he could make his master.

_Of course not._

Turning to face the red demon again who has gone back to making whatever it was in a pot, he straightened his suit.

"I'm afraid there is nothing here to my lord likings, I shall return in a moment" 

Alastor didn't say anything as Sebastian disappeared, _literally_ returning 10 seconds later with bags in his hands. Sebastian set the bags down, takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves.

"Don't you see the kitchen is occupied?" Alastor turns the stove off and growls at Sebastian who blindly ignores him and starts preparing food.

"My dear fellow, it's awfully rude to ignore when spoken too" Alastor tightens his grip on the Soup Ladle.

Sebastian hums and keeps making lunch, sometimes brushing by Alastor earning a loud static sound and a feral growl from the demon. After a few minutes in an intense kitchen, Alastor tells everyone lunch is ready. Everyone comes in the kitchen, except Pluto who wasn't allowed to be in the kitchen and Grell who went outside for a minute. While everyone was eating and talking among themselves Ciel walks in and frowns, he looks over at Sebastian who was boiling some tea.

"Sebastian I'm not sitting at that table." 

Everyone eye Ciel before Angel speaks up, "Too good to sit with us kid?" 

"You said it not me," Ciel said making Alastor laugh as if it was a joke. " _Such annoyance_ " 

"Well kid don't know wha' to tell ya', it's not like anothe- " 

Before Angel finished another table was near Ciel.

"Hope it's to your liking my lord" Sebastian pulls the chair out for Ciel, he takes a seat and Sebastian sets the table up for him while everyone just watches. "I'm just going to keep my mouth shut," Angel said turning back to his food. Sebastian went back to the tea and turned the stove off and bend down to pull something out the oven. He pulls out something that hits everyone's noses, making them drool. Sebastian puts the food and tea on the tray and walks over to Ciel. 

"My young lord, Apologies for not having a normal newspaper, I could only find this one" Sebastian first sets the newspaper well "hellspaper" down for Ciel and then sits the tray down and cuts into the food.

"For today's lunch, we have, Foret Noire: Chocolate sponge cake centered with cherries in syrup, garnished with white cream. Surprisingly they had your favorite tea, my lord, Earl grey"

Everyone watched and Alastor was the first to say something. "How about you try some of my gumbo! It's to die for haha" 

No one found his joke funny, he was just entertaining himself, Ciel started to eat while Sebastian stood next to him.

"I'll rather eat what rats eat in the sewers then eat anything from you demon" 

Once again everyone froze, Husk choked on his food a bit. All eyes set on the red demon whose smile never wavered but tighten gripped his spoon and clawed under the table.

" _I will enjoy every moment devouring him... just wait...not yet_ " 

"I assure you, my fleshy friend, my cooking is delicious" 

"I'm not your friend, and I'm sure everyone is tired of the same thing" Ciel stated as Alastor looked at him, it was an intense battle before Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Since you all shown me so much hospitality allow me to show some back" Charlie waved her hands because her mouth was fill, basically saying he doesn't have to but Ciel spoke again.

"Sebastian will make dinner tonight" 

Sebastian looked at Alastor and saw the demon's eyes glowing red at him and gave him a smile, then put his hand over his chest bowing.

" _Yes my young lord_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'll eat both their cookings <3


End file.
